


Not who I thought he was

by IMNOTNOONE



Series: Brooklyn Nine-Nine ABO oneshots [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alpha Brandon Bliss, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Amy Santiago, Episode: s06e03 The Tattler, Omega Gina Linetti, Omega Jake Peralta, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMNOTNOONE/pseuds/IMNOTNOONE
Summary: This is an ABO one shot based around 06x03 “The Tattler”This is also really bad, it’s been sitting in my notes for months and this hasn’t been beta read. Like honestly I’ve barely even checked it over so good luck.*If there is a particular episode or idea you want me to write about please leave a comment!
Relationships: Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Brooklyn Nine-Nine ABO oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Not who I thought he was

**Author's Note:**

> Black Lives Matter.

Jake was miserable. Not only had his high school reunion been ruined, but Amy was there to witness it. He practically had a tantrum in the old gym over a stupid nickname and embarrassed himself even more. He knew no one in the hall thought highly of him to begin with, but getting all het up over teasing wasn’t his best look. Amy tried to cheer him up, telling him being a snitch was sexy, but no amount of flirting could heal his wounded pride. 

Jake was sulking in an empty classroom, he’d told Amy he wanted some time alone and she had respected that. Although, it was likely she was currently trying to tell off his ex-classmates as if she was their teacher. She had a habit of standing up for him when he wasn’t in the room. If Jake didn’t know that Amy just liked to lecture people, rather than trying to defend her Omega’s “Honour” he would be offended. Deep down he knew Amy didn’t care when he acted like this, she had even said before she found it cute, and was one of the reasons she warmed up to him despite his immaturity. He just hated being seen as weak in any capacity, even to his wife. 

Gina was like him in a way. She hated to be vulnerable, but in a far different capacity. She was exposed in the fact she was honest. Not many had the confidence to sing their own praises 24/7 but she had no issues with that. Omegas who were confident were often labelled a ‘Bitch’. Jake tried his best to copy Gina, but even strangers could see he was overcompensating, it was an unfortunate stereotype of male Omegas he fell into. 

It was a common belief that male Omegas were insecure about their masculinity, and tried to make up for it in hyper-masculine tendencies. Jake didn’t go around punching walls, but his constant trash talk was definitely a front. He just worried he wasn’t enough for Amy, which was ironic considering as a female Beta, she worried just as much that she wasn’t enough for him! 

Jake sighed and put his head in his hands. He knew both himself and Amy had the same insecurities yet he let it get to him. He always second guessed her behaviour and assumed she was uncomfortable around him, and she probably felt the same way. Society wasn’t kind to anyone at the end of the day.  
-

Gina burst through the door, startling Jake out of his negative cycle of thoughts. He stood up, attempting to hide his crisis about a stupid nickname.

As Jake looked at Gina, he saw something that unnerved him deeply. Gina was distressed, not only in scent, but also in her expression. Gina was as relaxed as they come, always happy and a little bit too narcissistic. On those rare occasions when her scent would betray her real feelings, her face would always stay neutral. It was only when she wanted someone to know she was upset that she looked that way. 

“Are you okay? I thought you were pitching ideas or something.” Jake said, trying to use his words carefully. Gina could sometimes get defensive when she was feeling vulnerable.

“No you idiot, you ran out the room and then your wife came back and said you wanted to be left alone” Gina exclaimed. “Have you ever wanted to be away from Amy?” 

“Well there was th-“

“Don’t answer that Jake, you’re not usually like this. Does that nickname really upset you that much?” Gina walked towards him, her fingers fiddling with a loose string from the stupid outfits they had on. 

“No, of course not... I just didn’t tattle.” Jake avoided eye contact. “If I could just figure out who did they would stop calling me that name- and everything will be okay and I can call Brandon in prison an-“

“Why the fuck would you want to call him!?” Gina snapped, shocking Jake. 

“Why wouldn’t I? He thinks I tattled on him about the party but I didn’t so when I tell him he can for-“ 

“Shut about about Brandon Bliss! Why are you so hung up about him? He was an asshole to everyone. I don’t care if you felt special because he was nice to you or something. He was a dick and he deserves to be in jail for what he did.”

Jake was shocked. Gina had burst in, presumably to comfort him and then suddenly started attacking him.

“He didn’t do anything though! He just liked to drink, that’s all, no one waits till they’re 21 to drink that’s ridiculous and wait- how did you know about the party? I never told you ‘cause I knew you would get mad at me?” He backed away defensively.

“Jake, listen to me it-“

“I didn’t tell anyone about the party, that’s why everyone thought it was me, so how-“

“Look I didn’t think th-“

“You told!? You- you somehow found out and you told and you let everyone think it was me? W-why would you do that?!” Jake shuffled backwards further so his back was pressed against a desk. Painful memories threatened to rear up.

“Stop yelling at me and actually listen to-“ Gina tried to placate Jake but he was too far gone.

“No! Why should I listen to you, you spied on me or something and then ruined my friends party and got them in trouble for nothing and then let me take the fall!” Jake was getting angrier and angrier the more he thought about it. 

His best friend had betrayed his trust and never once tried to make it right, she was so selfish and-

“They were going to hurt you!” Gina spat out. 

Jake stopped his rambling and looked at Gina for the first time since she came in. She had tears in her eyes. Jake hadn’t seen her cry in years. 

He let his hands fall down to his sides, and tried to calm his breathing. He hadn’t realised how panicked he’d gotten.

“Look, this is going to be tough for you to hear but I’m going to need you to listen.” Gina sighed heavily. “I’m sorry I let them think it was you. It was selfish of me. I didn’t want to ruin my reputation. I was stupid, but I told on them because I cared- and still do- about you... okay?” She was being sincere, which made him feel small and uneasy. It was like she was trying to talk to a child.

Taking Jakes silence as a cue to speak, Gina continued. 

“Brandon and his friends were always assholes. They would pick on anyone they thought were easy targets and would flirt with basically any Omega who crossed their path, and I know you knew that as well.” Gina sighed heavily before carrying on.

Gina didn’t give Jake time to chime in.

“I didn’t say anything when you became friends with him because I didn’t know how bad he was. I just- I thought he was just a bit of a cliche knothead Alpha and... I didn’t have a right to police who you were friends with.” 

Jake bit his lip, he had figured out what was most likely going to come from her mouth as soon as he’d calmed down enough to actually understand what she was saying. It didn’t mean he was any more prepared. 

“But then I started to hear rumours. You know how I am, people just tell me stuff they never usually would, I guess it’s one of my many talents.” She said, trying to inject some humour into the tense environment the conversation had created within the classroom.

“Some girls in my class said the reason why Jerome left school was because he went over to Brandon’s friend’s house and something had happened. Then I heard another girl in the grade below tell her friend not to go to a party because Brandon was also invited.” Gina was staring at the floor, scuffing her shoes on the tiles. 

“I decided to look into it, cashed in some favours and found out his whole group were into some dodgy stuff. It wasn’t just drinking Jake, they were doing drugs, and not just weed they had coke and stuff like that. I was worried they’d try and get you into that stuff and then you’d get a criminal record and I just- I couldn’t let that happen okay?” Gina pauses then, looking up at Jake, as if pleading for him to understand.

It was hard for Jake to comprehend what Gina was saying. Sure, he knew Brandon smoked but this was worse than that. If he was caught at a party with drugs he would have had no chance getting into the police academy. 

“But then I found out something that I had to tell the principle.” Gina pulled a chair from one of the adjacent desks and sat down, level to Jake. 

“They had heat stimulants.” Gina gripped his sleeve. Jake’s head shot up, a gasp left his throat, painful and ragged.

Heat stimulants were originally invented to help couples who were having difficulty conceiving. Omegas with irregular heat cycles sometimes weren’t as fertile and thus heat stimulants could rectify that. However, the pills could be used for more nefarious means. 

It was common for the precinct to have cases that involved heat stimulants. It was usually the standard story. Some Alpha slipped some into an unsuspecting Omega’s drink in a bar, then when they had a forced heat they’d take them home and use ‘lack of control’ in defence. Buying the pills without a prescription was illegal but when did that stop anything? Jake was usually picked to handle such cases as the victims were more willing to be cooperative with him in general. 

“What do you mean heat stimulants?” Jake had to know what they were doing with them. Were they dealing? Or something else.

“From what I could gather they would invite Omega’s to parties and dose them up on it. They- they were going to do the same to you, I’m sure of it.” Gina’s voice shook.

“But they were arrested for drunk driving stuff, Brandon’s in prison for robbing a store, wouldn’t they have gotten taken down for drug dealing if that was true? He- he liked me... he wouldn’t have done that.” Jake stood up abruptly. “He wasn’t creepy to me at all.”

“The principle said they would just get out on bail if I tried to prove the drugs, they settled for drink driving as they couldn’t claim ignorance. I promise you, they were predatory Jake, they didn’t like you for who you were, you were just the next victim.” Jake turned away. He didn’t want to cry over something that never even happened.

“I’m sorry.” Jake heard Gina stand up.

She pulled him into a hug from behind.

That was how Amy found them half an hour later. 

———-

“So you’ve forgiven her then?” Amy asked, thumb stroking his wrist.

“Yeah... she had her reasons. I’m glad she apologised.”

“Gina apologising is a rare site.” Amy laughed. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really... Brandon wasn’t who I thought he was.” Jake lent on his wife’s shoulder. 

“I know what will cheer you up.” Amy shifted so Jake could see her eyes. She continued before he could ask what. 

“A die hard marathon!” 

Jake grinned for the first time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you somehow found worth from this monstrosity comment!


End file.
